Users of many types of physical and logical storage containers are generally interested in knowing how storage capacities of the containers are being consumed by items within the containers. Computer-readable media that retain digital data are common types of storage containers. Typical graphical, meter-type user experiences for computer-readable media containers indicate how much storage capacity is being used overall, but often fail to indicate how the storage capacity is allocated (for example, the specific digital content that is consuming storage capacity is not identified).
Although non-meter-type user experiences such as lists, tables, forms and the like may be available to indicate what and how much digital content consumes specific computer-readable media, such experiences do not generally allow users to change the manner in which consuming items are visually presented (for example, folder groupings, description layout, or list organization), and typically do not allow users to directly manipulate the items.
Users of storage containers are also generally interested in learning what can be done with unused storage capacity of a storage container. As such, it is desirable to provide users with hints about how such unused storage capacity can be consumed.